This present invention relates generally to musical instruments, and in particular to the design, application, and use of modular structures in creating customized and aggregated musical instruments. Currently, customization of musical instruments has been a. specialized, limited, and expensive affair, and the formation of particular aggregations of musical instruments into a common “aggregated” musical instrument has not yet been perfected.